


Ryuji Likes

by Kyuubiluver342



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Ryuji liked affection.





	Ryuji Likes

Ryuji liked neck kisses. Liked when they were as soft as a butterfly’s wing or as rough as the ocean during a storm. He liked when they lingered a little too long or were there and gone before he realized. He liked when he could feel them on his skin for hours afterwards, even if they never left a mark.

Ryuji liked hugs. Liked hugs that lasted hours or just a few seconds. Liked the warmth and comfort that came with being wrapped in someone else’s entire being. He cherished the times where someone would just hug him and let him exist in that moment.

Ryuji liked cuddles. He didn’t even care if people thought that was silly of him. He liked when he could rest his head on someone’s chest, listen to their heartbeat and stay there until someone eventually, had to pee.

These simple things made Ryuji happy and a happy Ryuji was something Akira particularly enjoyed. Ann often teased them, saying that Ryuji was like an affection blackhole. That he sucked up as much attention and affection as he could, but it was never enough. Ryuji would just stick his tongue out at her from over Akira’s shoulder, his arms wrapped around Akira’s waist.

“Honestly you two.” Makoto sighed. 

“Public displays of affection are not against the law.” Yusuke stated.

“True.” Haru said as she tapped her chin.

“It is gross though.” Morgana meowed.

Ryuji just scowled at him. He could care less what other people thought of them. As long as Akira was ok with Ryuji hanging off of him, Ryuji was fine with cuddling up against him in public.

“Oh hello everyone.” Ryuji made a face as he looked up.

Watching as Akechi came towards them, everyone’s guard went up, but his eyes were on Akira and Ryuji alone. Ryuji cuddled up closer to Akira, as if staking his claim.

“My, you two are quite affectionate today.” Akechi commented and Ann rolled her eyes.

“Don’t you mean all the time?” she asked.

“She’s just jealous.” Ryuji stated.

“Jealous? Ann, if you wish to cuddle with someone, I am available. I find cuddling helps calm the nerves.” Yusuke stated.

Ann flushed and stuttered at him, making Yusuke blink in confusion. Makoto just rubbed her forehead. Akechi just chuckled.

“How interesting. The dynamics of your group is fascinating to watch.” Akechi said.

Akira muttered something only Ryuji could hear and he burst into laughter, burying his face in Akira’s shoulder to try and calm down. Still, his shoulders shook with mirth and Akechi’s eye twitched.

“Well, I must be going then.” Akechi said with a nod.

He continued on and Makoto hummed. She pulled out her phone and texted Futaba.

“I let Futaba know we were on our way.” Makoto said.

“Good, we shouldn’t keep her waiting.” Akira said.

They walked on and everyone’s spirits rose as they travelled to Cafe LeBlanc. There, Akira started to help out as everyone crowded upstairs.

“So let me get this straight. You failed the test because you fell asleep?” Makoto demanded.

Ann winced and rubbed the back of her neck.

“I didn’t fall asleep. I just...took a little nap is all.” Ann mumbled.

“During the test.” Makoto crossed her arms.

Ryuji snickered into his hands and Ann glared at him.

“And I still did better than you!” Ann snapped.

“Hey! I actually did really well on that test! Akira, tell her I did well!” Ryuji yelled.

“Hey! No yelling! This is still a business after all!” Sojiro snapped from downstairs.

Akira chuckled as he walked upstairs, food in hand.

“He did actually do well this time.” Akira said as Ryuji puffed out his chest.

“Huh, so I guess you aren’t brain dead after all!” Morgana mewled.

“Why you!” Ryuji hissed.

“Enough. You really need to get your act together, Ann.” Makoto demanded.

“I know, I know. Tests are just hard. I wish it was as easy as acting is.” Ann muttered.

Makoto rolled her eyes as she sat down. Haru came in just then, smiling.

“Hello everyone. Sorry I am late.” Haru said.

“You’re fine, everything ok?” Ann asked.

Haru looked down.

“Yes, somewhat. I had to meet with the board of directors again.” Haru said.

“Lowlives.” Makoto muttered.

Makoto had made her opinion clear on the men helping Haru to run her father’s company. Haru just smiled at her and Makoto looked down with a blush.

“What did they want this time?” Akira asked.

“The same thing they always want. For me to give up or sell them my share of the company.” she sighed as she sat down.

Futaba cuddled up against her side and Haru smiled. From there, the conversation was livingly, more than once Sojiro had to yell at them to keep it down. As people started to file out. Akira laid on his bed with a groan. Ryuji was quick to jump in with him.

“Ann’s right, you are an affection blackhole.” Akira muttered as he ran his fingers through Ryuji’s hair.

“What can I say? You’re perfect to cuddle with.” Ryuji blushed.

Akira kissed the top of his head and all was right with the world.


End file.
